6 de Febreo: el mejor cumpleaños
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rima-chan!...¿Que hara Nagihiko para que sea el mejor cumpleaños de su vida?...pasen y lean! Felicidades Rima-chan!


6 de Febrero: El mejor de los cumpleaños

**Ohayo! hoy les traigo un One-shot especial, como saben, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra Rima-chan es por eso que les traigo este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. ^^ **

* * *

><p>Rima POV<p>

5 de Febrero:

Me encontraba en casa de Amu ¿por cual razón? Porque hoy festejaríamos mi cumpleaños, aunque hoy no era exactamente el día, por una extraña razón mañana todos se encontrarían ocupados, así que tuvieron la "GRAN IDEA" nótese mi sarcasmo de hacerla hoy.

Todos se encontraban ahí: Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai e incluso los Tsukiyomi´s. Todos excepto el cross-dresser, Girl-Boy, mentiroso y Play Boy de Nagihiko. No es que me interesara eso o algo así, pero que no se supone que éramos amigos o según era lo que intentaba él.

-Lo siento Rima-chan, Nagihiko me dijo que me disculpara por el, dijo que tenia algo urgente que hacer y que le tomaría todo el día, pero que te manda muchas Felicitaciones – eso era lo que me dijo Amu, yo no necesitaba explicación alguna, no vino y punto, solo eso me tenia que decir, pero por una extraña razón me sentí muy triste, había algo mucho mas importante para él que festejar mi cumpleaños.

La fiesta paso volando, entre risas, juegos y algunas bromas de Yaya, en realidad no estuvo tan mal como lo imaginaba. Hubo de todo, comida, botana, refrescos y pastel, hasta una piñata que Yaya había llenado de caramelos, todo era en verdad divertido, pero aun así sentía que algo me faltaba. Odio lo mal que me pone la ausencia del cabeza purpura, aun así trate de esforzarme para verme lo mas feliz que pudiera, todos se esforzaron para que tuviera la mejor fiesta del mundo, por eso no quería preocuparlos. Al final todos nos dirigimos de nuevo a nuestras casas, no sin antes limpiar la sala de Amu, la cual había quedado hecha un desastre.

Entre a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama, tome mi celular, ni siquiera había recibido mensaje alguno, no es que lo esperara ni nada, pero por favor, incluso por cortesía unas disculpa o yo que se, el ultimo par de semanas se había comportado muy extraño, llegaba tarde a clases, se notaba muy cansado y distraído, inventaba excusas tontas para no salir con nosotros y nunca tenia tiempo de nada, ¿Sera tal vez que el este saliendo con alguien? bueno ya no importa eso ahora, me siento demasiado cansada como para ponerme a pensar en eso, solo una cosa mas, te odio Fujisaki Nagihiko, no te perdonare por no estar en el día mas especial para mi.

6 de Febrero:

Me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual, mi mama me llevo un pastel a la cama y sople las velas, me entrego mi regalo de cumpleaños, eran unos lindos zapatos y un collar, después de eso mi padre me llamo, me dijo que lamentaba no ir a casa a felicitarme pero que su trabajo no se lo permitía, ni si quiera mi mamá estaría conmigo hoy, también tenia que trabajar, me dio permiso para salir con mis amigos para que no me sintiera sola. Vaya padres que tengo.

Eran las 10:00 am. Cuando recibí un mensaje de Yaya, me había pedido un favor, que le ayudara a bajar su a su gato de un árbol, yo ni siquiera sabia que tenia un gato por el amor de Dios. Así que no tuve más remedio que ir a ayudarla, pero lo que me dijo me dejo algo extrañada.

-Rima-chi! una cosa mas, necesito que vengas lo mas linda y arreglada que puedas por favor-

-Y para que?-pregunte, ¿Por qué me iría así si solo iba a bajar un tonto gato?

-Bueno por que Yue-tan, le tiene más confianza a las chicas lindas-

Nunca había oído tal tontería, pero bueno decidí ya no discutir más y me dirigí a arreglarme.

*********1 hora mas tarde*****

Ya estaba en casa de yaya pero no siquiera ella estaba ahí, ya estaba apunto de retirarme cuando Kusu me llamo

-Mira Rima…una nota- en la puerta se encontraba una nota con dibujitos en ella y algo mal escrita, aparentemente era de Yaya-

********Nota*********

_Ohayo Rima-chi!_

_Como recordaras Yaya dijo que tenia lago importante que hacer, así que no podre ayudarte a bajar a mi gato, por favor pase lo que pase no te molestes con Yaya, Yaya no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yue-tan esta en arriba del 2° árbol de la derecha por favor se amable con el._

_P.D. Espero que te diviertas mucho el día de hoy_

_P.D.2 Recuerda que Yaya no tiene nada que ver en esto_

_Atte. Yaya Yuiki_

******Fin Nota*****

Me lo suponía, ahora me dejo todo el trabajo a mi, pero que habrá querido decir al final, esto si que no se veía nada bien. Cuando mire al árbol, efectivamente el gato de Yaya estaba ahí arriba, pero había una persona mas….no puede ser….Nagihiko Fujisaki. El tipo se encontraba sobre una rama recostado sobre el tronco del árbol. ¿Pero que rayos hacia ahí ese BAKA!

-Ohayo Rima-chan- Sonrio como si nada y se levanto- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí Nagihiko?- le pregunte

- ¿Yo? solo pasaba por aquí, cuando mire al Gato y decidí hacerle compañía- tomo al gato entre sus brazos y bajo ágilmente del árbol- ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?

Cuando bajo del árbol tuve la oportunidad de verlo mejor, se veía realmente lindo. Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga blanca, con un chaleco gris y una chaqueta negra con una tipo bufanda rayada de gris y negro. Unos pantalones entubados negros y unos converse igualmente negros. Parecía como se fuera a una cita o algo así, un leve rubor se formo en mi rostro y un sentimiento extraño al pensar que Nagihiko tendría una cita con alguien, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

-Yo…solo vine a bajar el gato de Yaya-dije volviendo en si, esperen un minuto, el gato-….Si se suponía que estabas tu arriba con el gato, ¿Por qué Yaya, me llamo a mi para bajarlo? ¿Qué no pudiste hacerlo tú?

-Eto…Yaya-chan no me dijo nada sobre bajarlo- dijo algo nervioso, esa mocosa que estará tramando ahora- Eto…Rima-chan…te ves muy linda con esa ropa- me dijo igual de nervioso y rascándome la cabeza, acaso lo que se le veía era...¿rubor?

-¿Y tu que onda con esa ropa, cabeza purpura?- le pregunte algo divertida, no iba desaprovechar una oportunidad de burlarme de él.

-¿Acaso no te gusta Rima-chan?- parecía algo desilusionado al decirlo, por alguna razón me sentí mal por él.

-No es eso, es solo que ahora te vez mas masculino y todo eso- que acabo de decir, él se veía algo animado ante mi ultimo comentario y me brindo una sonrisa.

-Arigato Rima-chan!- que fue lo que dije, que lo puso de esa forma

-Y a todo esto, ¿vas a alguna cita o algo así?- tenia una gran curiosidad por saberlo, tal vez así se resuelvan algunas incógnitas que tengo

-Algo por el estilo- dijo ruborizado y agachando la cabeza, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí, Nagihiko tendría una cita.

-Eto…Rima-chan…¿hoy es tu cumpleaños no es verdad? ¿Tienes algo planeado?- hasta que recordó que hoy era mi cumpleaños- Lamento mucho por no haber asistido ayer…¿crees que pueda compensártelo con algo?- parecía que si hablaba enserio con eso, además de que si se veía arrepentido-

-Bueno…tal vez…no se…si me invitaras un helado…o no mejor no….a comer…o tal vez si me llevaras al parque de diversiones….o al centro de juegos …tal vez al nuevo show de comedia que esta exhibiéndose en el teatro…-obviamente que me estaba burlando de él, pero solo era para que viera que no me compensaría tan fácilmente.

-Si eso es lo que deseas…-pensó un momento, sabia que me diría que no-…así será-sonrio nuevamente. ¿estaba hablando enserio?

-Eh?...-no tuve tiempo de decir algo mas, me tomo de la mano, Salimos corriendo del jardín de Yaya ¿en que estará pensando este Baka?

******Unos minutos después en un restaurant de la ciudad*****

-Fujisaki, ¿sabias que el secuestro es un delito?- le dije, todavía me tomaba de la mano y casi me llevaba arrastrando hasta una mesa

- No es un secuestro Rima-chan-dijo entre risas y me invito a sentarme, acomodo la silla para mi como todo un caballero ¿No planeara un broma contra mi o si?- me imagino que no haz desayunado ¿Verdad?...no te preocupes puedes pedir lo que quieras-

-¿Qué intentas con esto Nagihiko?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Pensé que tu dijiste que te invitara o no?- se miraba algo confundido vaya que si es un idiota

-Si lo se pero…-no importa, de todos modos cuando tendré una oportunidad como esta

**********Después del desayuno*********

-Eto…gracias por el desayuno Nagihiko…eto….- esto era muy difícil para mi, agradecerle al cross-dresser, me aproveche un poco de él, había pedido casi la mitad del menú de desayuno, claro que tenia hambre pero la mayor parte fue para molestarlo.

-No te preocupes Rima-chan, de todas formas hoy es tu cumpleaños- sonrio nuevamente, como odio esa sonrisa. Supongo que ahora era tiempo de irme, de todas formas solo me invitaría el desayuno- Pero…a donde vas Rima-chan?- pregunto algo confundido

-No es obvio me voy a casa…-

-Pero…aun no te puedes ir Rima-chan- dijo muy apresurado-….aun no termino de compensarte

-¿Qué?- y de nueva cuenta tomo mi mano…¿ahora a donde me llevara?

*****Centro de Videojuegos******

-¿quieres jugar un rato, Rima-chan? – nos encontrábamos en el centro de juegos, también esto lo decía en broma, no esperaba que enserio me trajera aquí.

-¿Tengo opción?- suspire resignada, aveces puede ser tan persuasivo como yo

-No…no tienes opción- dijo muy seguro, y me llevo a dentro del local, aun tomados de la mano.

Puedo decir que me divertí un poco, hay juegos que son realmente entretenido, lo mas divertido era cuando le ganaba a Nagihiko, excepto en la maquina de baile, aunque puedo decir que se ve realmente lindo cuando esta bailando, tal vez por eso me distraje, gane demasiados boletitos en todos los videojuegos…tenia ganas de comprarme una payasita que extrañamente se parecía a Kusu-Kusu, pero en eso vi que Nagihiko observaba un balón de Basquetbol autografiado, costaba el mismo numero de boletos que mi payasita…no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto..

Como el centro de videojuego se encontraba dentro de un centro comercial, decidimos observar un poco los aparadores, ya casi era algo Tarde eran casi las 3:00 pm, bueno de todos modos, mi mama me había dado permiso de estar ausente todo el día. Nagihiko desapareció por unos minutos, me estaba preocupando me dejo en el puesto de los helados, hasta que lo vi llegar se veía algo nervioso y se disculpo por haberme dejado. Ahora eso no importaba, tenia que entregarle algo.

-Toma Nagihiko- le entregue el balón, tal vez conseguiría esa payasita en otro momento

-Pero…¿Por qué Rima-chan?- pregunto confundido y nuevamente se veía sonrojado

-Por a verme traído hasta aquí…gracias-le dije yo también sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que no es nada Rima-chan, además aun tengo que compensarte por lo de ayer….-se quedo en silencio un rato-…ahora…-pensó- tu dijiste que querías ir al nuevo show de comedia que se esta exhibiendo no?, tal vez seria mejor que fuéramos mas tarde, pero tengo otra cosa preparada para ti.

-No tienes que hacerlo Nagihiko…enserio- el planeaba llevarme a todos lo lugares que le mencione esta mañana.

-Yo lo hago por que quiero, y quiero verte muy feliz- lo deje hacerlo, además no tenia nada importante que hacer hoy.

*******después de el show de comedia*******

-Te gusto no es verdad Rima-chan, nunca te había visto reír de esa manera-él también estaba sonriendo, y es que en verdad estuvo fabuloso fue el mejor show de comedia al que había asistido, incluso conseguí que me autografiaran uno de mis mangas todo era grandioso.

-Por su puesto, ellos son los mejores…pero ¿como conseguiste que me autografiaran mi manga?-

-Bueno, yo solía presentarme aquí, cuando bailaba como Nadeshiko y me hice un muy buen amigo del dueño- Así que esto era obra de Nadeshiko- Muy bien ahora…como ultima parada…iremos al parque de atracciones.

-Claro!-le sonreí

*******Parque de Atracciones******

Ya nos habíamos subido a casi todos los juegos, incluso entramos a una casa del terror, no pense que Nagi se asustara tan fácil, fue muy gracioso para mi y en la casa de los espejos nos veíamos verdaderamente graciosos. Me compro todas las golosinas que pedía, y gano un peluche para mi en un juego de dardos, esto parecía algo así como una cita…¿esperen una cita?

-Pasa algo Rima-chan?- pregunto algo preocupado

-No nada en lo absoluto, solo estaba pensando que ya es muy tarde, en cualquier momento anochecerá, debería ir a casa- le dije, tenia que desechar esos pensamientos de que era un cita.

-Solo espera un poco mas, quiero subirme a un juego en especial- me tomo nuevamente de la mano y nos dijimos a la rueda de la fortuna.

-La rueda de la fortuna?- mire intrigada, me puse nerviosa por un momento, estar a solos con Nagihiko, en un espacio reducido y girando lentamente.

-Vaya que tiene suerte, nos queda espacio para una pareja mas- dijo un señor algo mayor y nos condujo hasta la casilla, esperen dijo pareja- espero que usted y su novio se diviertan- nos giño un ojo a mi y a Nagihiko y cerro la puerta, sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas.

Nos sentamos uno al frente del otro, sentí que latía fuerte mente mi corazón, ninguno dirigía ni una sola palabra, era un silencio algo incomodo

-Te divertiste el día de hoy Rima-han?-se veía algo nervioso.

-Siii, mucho Nagi- esperen le dije Nagi?, me miro muy impactado y otra vez me dedico una dulce sonrisa como la de hoy en la mañana, sentí que cada vez mas aumentaba el color de mis mejillas.

-No sabes...no sabes…cuanto tiempo espere para que me llamaras así- dijo algo serio y me miro a los ojos

-Nagihiko….-susurre- Oye por cierto, seguramente debiste haber gastado mucho dinero no?- quería cambiar un poco el tema

-No en realidad, por suerte tenia algo de dinero extra-

-Es verdad, Nagi trabajo demasiado para poder juntar suficiente dinero para hoy…-Dijo Rhythm. Temari inmediatamente le tapo la boca.

-Oye Rhythm!-Nagihiko lo reprendió algo nervioso.

-¿Trabajo?...pero que?- pregunte, Nagi estuvo trabajando para juntar dinero?

-Así es, Nagihiko trabajo muy duro estas ultimas semanas, por eso era que algunas veces no asistía con ustedes y ayer fue el ultimo día que tenia que trabajar, por eso no podía faltar, le pagaría mucho dinero.-Dijo Rhythm que ya se había escapado de Temari, Nagi lo miro con mucha ira y yo lo mire sorprendida.

-Perdona Rima-chan, pero no quería que nadie se enterara , en especial tú me volvió a mirar a los ojos, así que era eso, y eso que yo pensaba que saldría con alguien o algo así. Esperen ¿no dijo esta mañana que tendría un cita?

-Oye Nagihiko, tu me habías dicho esta mañana que te dirigirías a un cita, pero en cambio, pasaste todo el día conmigo, ¿Qué paso?- por que me había mentido de esa manera.

-A veces Rima-chan, puede ser algo lenta hehehe- se rio Temari, a lo que Rhythm y Kusu-Kusu asintieron-Nagi había planeado este día desde hace algún tiempo,.

-Y los demás ayudaron, por eso habían celebrado tu cumpleaños ayer, para que hoy tuvieras el día libre para salir con Nagi- dijo Rhythm animadamente acercándose a Nagi- y sabían perfectamente que tus padres no harían nada para ti hoy.

-Así que a la cita que te dirijas…era...con..- no podía ser cierto

-Contigo Rima-chan…-dijo tímidamente, él también se veía demasiado sonrojado.

-Y como sabias que iría contigo- dije con ironía y algo divertida.

-Bueno…eto…la verdad, es que….no lo sabia…valía la pena arriesgarme un poco- sonrio nuevamente y luego me abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños Rima-chan!

-Muchas Gracias Nagihiko-yo también le correspondí el abrazo, era el momento perfecto, uno que yo inconscientemente estaba esperando por mucho tiempo, el tomo mi barbilla y dirigió mi rostro hacia el suyo. En cuanto menos lo esperaba ya nos encontrábamos besándonos, no quería que acabara pero la falta de aire hiso de las suyas. Nos separamos y nos encontrábamos algo agitados, sonreímos nuevamente, en eso la rueda de detuvo mire por la ventana, era una vista estupenda, una hermosa puesta de sol, el tomo mi mano.

-Tengo algo para ti Rima-chan- saco una bolsa rosa debajo del asiento y me la entrego. En ella se encontraba esa payasita que había visto en la central de videojuegos, pero había algo mas ella llevaba puesto un collar de plata, era un dije en forma de un sombrero de bufón y atrás de ella se encontraba un grabado _"Te amo Rima-chan, siempre lo hare. Atte. Fujisaki Nagihiko"._

Sentía que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, me sentía tan feliz, Nagi se acercó a mí y limpio mi rostro. Levanto mi cara una vez mas y me volvió a sonreí.

-Yo también…te amo- le dije en un susurro, sabia perfectamente que él lo había oído y me abrazo nuevamente.

-Rima-chan…observa-me dijo y ambos miramos hacia la ventana, habían empezado fuegos artificiales, hasta que uno enorme se formo y decía _"feliz cumpleaños" . _Nagihiko me abrazo y yo me recargue en su pecho. Sin duda este a sido el mejor de los cumpleaños y estoy segura que siempre habrá muchos de estos, junto a ti Nagihiko

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parecio? ¿me dejarian Reviews? hahaha bueno espero que si les haya gustado...de ante mano muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Todos demosle un felicitacion a nuestra Rima-chan el dia de hoy. Nos vemos despues...sayonara!<strong>

**REVIEWS! **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!** **REVIEWS!****


End file.
